A Trip to the store?
by Peace-Love-And-Mokneys7112
Summary: Jess and Leslie go on a trip to the store...it's random and meant to be funny.r/r!


A Trip to the Store?

Hi! This is my first BTT fanfic. I wanted it to be funny so yeah…If it offends anyone in any way, I'm sorry, it was just a random idea I got walking home so yeah…there are probably going to be like, 5 short chapters, also this is before Leslie died, or in AU, whichever you want…r/r!

Ps.I don't own anything related 2 BTT!

Jesse's POV.

I woke up to the sound of my little sister's screaming downstairs. I didn't think it was anything so I just rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when…"OHMIGOSH! JESS! JESS! OMIGOSH! GUESS WHAT! MOMMY'S TAKING US SHOPPING! YAY!" screamed May Belle in to my ear.

"Leave me alone May Belle. I'm trying to sleep" I mumbled putting my pillow over my ear. It was a Saturday morning and I had been up late last night finishing homework and drawing. Mostly drawing. "Get up Jesse. Your mother and the girls are going shopping. I'm going to go to work. I need you to do your chores and when you're done you can go do whatever you ? Nothing before the chores." My father said in a gruff voice. I lifted up my head to look up at him. "sure." I said, and plopped down on my bed to roll over and get up to have a shower.

my chores were done. And it was only around lunchtime! I thought I'd take longer than that. I went inside my house. Mom and the girls were still shopping. Dad was still at the store. I had some free time on my hands. I think I'll go see Leslie. I walked over to her house as soon as I finished eating the PBJ sandwich I made for myself. It was awesome having Leslie for a neighbor. I could just walk right over to her house! I really like Leslie, more than I would admit, even to my self. I was at her front porch. I smiled to myself and climbed up…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Ouch. How did I trip? I was just climbing the steps and then I tripped! On thin air! HOW DO YOU TRIP ON THIN AIR!!!!!!???! "Omigosh! Jess, are you ok? What did you even trip on anyways?" Leslie said as she came out of the house and saw me. Ah, Leslie, The love of my life. Ummmm I mean, my best friend! Yeah! That and only that! ONLY that! Cough. "I'm fine!' I said, and stood up. "I'm single…uh I mean, free today! What do you want to do?" I asked her. Would that count like asking her out? Why am I even thinking that? She's only my friend, you know that! Who am I even talking to, it's not like my thoughts and what I see is being published on the internet for million of people to read right?

"Well," she said dragging out the "l" "I have to go to the store to buy some more milk, but I wanted to go to the new Wal-Mart. Want to come? We could go to Teribithia later!" she said excitedly, which I didn't really get because as far as I know, Wal-Mart isn't that exciting. "Sure. I'll come" I said and got up. Leslie got up and went inside to get her wallet. I started singing a random song I heard from one of my sisters.

"_Ooooooh, this is my SOS, don't want to second guess, this is the bottom line it's truuuuue, I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two and I can't find the other halfffffff…_" I stooped when Leslie came outside and gave me a weird look. I gave her the "I-got-it-from-my-sisters-don't-worry-I'm-not-_that_-insane!" look and she gave me the "whatever-I-don't-really-care-just-don't-do-it-again" look so then was about to give her the "I-won't-do-it-again-even-if-you-paid-me-a-hundred-bucks-ok-maybey-if-you-paid-me-a-hundred-bucks" when her dad came out and said "stop making faces at each other and go to the Wal-Mart already!" Jeez. Doesn't he know anything about the language of making faces?!? You can say anything by the faces! You can say-

"Hurry up Jesse! Let's hurry up so we can go to Teribithia!" Leslie interrupted my train of thought. "Coming!" I said. Why is it a train of thought anyways? Why not a car? Or a bus? Or a plane? Or a- "come _on! _Stop doing that monologue thing in your head already! Yes, I know your doing that! I can read your mind! And I bet I can beat you to the store too!" and with that Leslie took off running down the road. "Hey! Wait up! I'm coming!" I yelled after my one true lo- umm best friend! And as I ran after her I wondered if she really could read my mind….o_0


End file.
